There's More to Me Than Meets the Eye
by if dreams could come alive
Summary: People say they know me, but they don't. There's more to me than what's on the surface, you just have to take the time to get underneath. I'm just a regular 16 year old junior. I suck at summaries, check it out to see if you like it or not! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the Clique characters or anything all that belongs to Lisi Harrison._

There's more to me than meets the eye 

Hey my name's Massie, Massie Psyche Block. You know something I hate? How people act like they know you, but they don't, they don't know anything. People say I'm a judgmental, cold hearted, bitch. OK I'm not going to deny it I can be a bitch, but I'm not heartless. I do have feelings for god's sake. AND puh-lease I'm judgmental these people act like they know me everything about from seeing me on the outside, they're judging me! My motto is: don't judge a book by its cover. I won't lie I used to, but after sometime (which I won't mention) I realized their personality is more important.

There's more to me than that, I have auburn hair and piercing amber eyes. A great body and I'm an awesome athlete, but few people know that. I'm funny, sweet, energetic, exciting and just fun to be around, but sometimes I get over myself.

I'm trying to change. I got fed up of my bitchiness. Before my looks and popularity mattered so much to me, but I don't want to be materialistic and vain, then everybody's assumptions would be true. Now all I care about is having fun and enjoying time with my friends, we have one life to live might as well make the most of it.

Enough about me, let's talk about… wait for it… MY FRIENDS! Excited right? I know I am!

Cameron Nathaniel Fisher, my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I've known him my whole life. He was my first friend, first playmate, and first kiss. Not my first crush though, but I did like him at one point. You can't blame though, he is HOT and that's an understatement. He has jet black hair and one green and blue eye, he's muscular but not too ripped just right. He's sweet, mysterious, sensitive and overall great friend, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him.

He's the greatest guy in the world. If I had to choose between two people who I had would save and Cam was one of those choices it doesn't matter who the other person is because they're going to die. Doesn't matter if you're my boyfriend, friend since 4th grade, or EVEN Chace Crawford (and that's saying something). He's always there for me and he makes feel like I'm the only person worthy of attention period, everyone else can jump off a cliff. He knows more about me than me and I love him for that.

Next is my boyfriend Derrick Harrington, he's cocky and full of himself, enough said. I guess the only reason he gets away with it is because he's so hot and talented. I like him a lot, but lately I'm feeling like he doesn't feel the same way.

By best girlfriend Alicia Rivera, she's a Spanish beauty. Raven black hair, brown doe eyes and gorgeous smile is enough to make any guy swoon. She's a huge gossip and an even bigger bitch but she always there when you need her, there to back you up.

The rest of my friends are Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Kristin Gregory, Josh Hotz (he does his name justice), Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert. I'm not that social, I just like being on top, shallow I know that's why I'm so over it. So many people say they're friends with me, but they're not. Unless your name is up there you don't know me, or anything about the REAL me.

We go to BOCD; it's your typical gossip scandal loving high school. Which you will be finding about soon enough, so stay posted.

**This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me! Please review, your thoughts are always welcome. Feel free to give me your ideas, advice, etc. I'm always open for ideas. I would like some reviews so PLEASE review, it's very supporting to know what the readers are thinking. If at least one person likes this I'll keep updating. Love you guys 3 Check out my profile for pictures of all the characters.**

**Xoxo**

**Mayesha c=**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

You know how have those moments in life that's the start of the chain reaction? The first piece to fall that causes all the dominoes to? Well mine started on Tuesday, seems like a regular day right?

I got up at 6:00 like I do every day, brush my teeth go for a jog around the block for half an hour (got to do something to stay fit), take a shower, dry my hair. Today I'm going curly, I did my make up with black eyeliner rose eye shadow and blush, a swipe of mascara and today's flavor of the day red velvet cupcake Glossip Girl. Today I was wearing a striped cotton blend tank, a multi cream floral tiered skirt with a rose bar elastic belt, and fuschia bow trim open toe suede pumps.

I went downstairs for some breakfast around 7:50. I left in my purple Ferrari, birthday gift from daddy.

By the time I get there only Cam's there sitting under the oak tree, his head hanging low and earphones plugged in his ears. I sneak up from behind and unplug one and whisper in his ear,

"Ole pal of mine, what's kicking?"

When Cam saw me his face broke out into a smile, I love the way the corners of his eyes crinkle whenever he smiles or laughs.

"Waiting for you, what else would I do?" feigning utter romance, all the while pulling me onto his lap.

"Aw, aren't you just a sweetie pie!" I exclaimed while putting one hand on my heart before pinching his cheek. Which he smacked my hand away.

"Where's everyone?" I asked seeing as school was about to start and no one was here.

"There's an assembly today I think everyone already went we better go to. I wasn't kidding I really was waiting for you" he said with an air of faux seriousness.

"Oh Cam your concern for me makes my heart swell" I reply sarcastically but still smiling. I grab his hand as we head that way.

Cam noticing this says "Massie, I don't like you like that, do you get what I mean? I still love you, but I think it would be best if we were just friends," still not letting go of my hand and smiling cheekily.

I smack him with my free hand and say "Shut up! Why would I ever like you? Ew!" feigning disgust, the ironic part is I used to have a crush on him, but he doesn't need to know that part. I'll tell the details later.

"Oh please you know you love me," he says bumping shoulders with me as we enter the auditorium.

There's a screeching noise as the mike turns on "Please sit down students" says Principle Burns.

We somehow manage to find our sits next to the gang. I sit next to Derrick with Cam on my other side.

"Hey babe" he greets me.

"Hey" I reply, while pecking him on the mouth. Cam mimics gagging, which I shove him in the side as a response. He manages to poke my side for that.

"Students settle down now!" bellows our Principle. I can't stand her; she always has this stick up her ass. I mean relax, guess therapy's not working for you. Huh?

I took out my I Phone 4 and motioned texting, the rest of girls get their phones out as well.

**Massikur**: wth is this abt?

**BigRedHead**: no clue O.O

**SexySportsBabe**: dido

**Holagurl**: some announcement

**Clairebear**: um…

**Massikur**: no shit Sherlock, Leesh hav u bn hangin w/Duh-livia 2 much?

**BigRedHead**: LOL! :D

**SexySportsBabe**: u guys listen!

"As I was saying you guys will take an online survey with which you will be paired up with your perfect match with whom you're going to the upcoming formal with," she continues.

At this Leesh jumps up and starts screaming "WHAT! Can't this just be for losers who can't find dates? I mean do we all need to suffer? I do NOT I repeat do not need help finding a date; I can do that perfectly fine on my own. Just because sad excuses for people can't find any, doesn't mean we all have to be punished..." she continues her rambling. I'm laughing so hard and clutching my side, beside me Cam has tears rolling down his cheeks and Derrick looks red and flushed from laughing.

"Please we are trying a new system to get students to mingle with one another." PB says sternly.

Alicia huffs but sits down, after PB continues "The dance is in 3 weeks and you have to come it is considered a grade. You cannot choose to not go because you do not like your date. You will get the results after lunch today. Also you will not be able to change your dates. Dismissed."

I'm still laughing when she tells us to go. When I see Alicia get up I can't help but say "Leesh have I ever told you how much I love you? I don't think I say it enough, but moments like this remind me how much I do", it's hard keeping a straight face.

She slightly glares at me and says "Shut up. Aren't you even the slightest bit worried who you're going to get? I mean what if you don't get Derrick?"

I simply reply "Relax, don't be such a worry wart, stress is bad for the pores, and besides this is only for the people who never get dates. I bet their parents complained," knowing that would shut her up.

I still hear her mumble under her breath"Who makes a dance a grade? Ugh! Stupid people these days."

XXX

We had to take the survey in advisory on the computers; we were supposed to get our results right about now. As I was walking to the bulletin board to see who I was paired with I hear someone screech my name,

"MASSIE BLOCK! _She's_ my perfect match! I can't believe that we're nothing alike. I can't believe I got her you guys. YOU GUYS!" it was Josh Hotz; my supposed friend.

After I heard that I hid behind a locker casually straining my ears to listen to what they were saying. No, I'm not a stalker or a creeper of any sort. I don't eavesdrop on people like out, it's so nawt classy, but I couldn't help it right then. I mean if you heard people ripping on you like that, let me correct that your _friends_ ripping on you like that wouldn't you listen too? As I peeked I saw Derrick, Cam, and Josh.

Then I heard Derrick laugh and say "Sucks for you Hotz, now I don't have to deal with her bitchiness for one night. You do! Guess what I got Claire too, icing on the cake man!" I almost gasped out loud, almost; even though they didn't even say to me; it was like a slap in the face.

I was holding back tears and choking the sobs that were coming. I couldn't let them get to me like that. When I heard Cam's voice come up for the first time in the whole exchange,

"STOP IT! Just stop it. How can you guys say that stuff about her? She's your _friend _Josh and your_ girlfriend_ Derrick! I can't believe you guys. If you're still going to talk shit about her then don't do it in front of me, she's _still my best friend_," and with that he left. They both looked taken aback after hearing that.

Right then I had the hugest urge to just go up to Cam and hug him and stay like that for the rest of my life. I silently left I didn't know how much longer I could take it. My own _boyfriend_ called me a _bitch he couldn't stand._

I ran into someone on my way to the bathroom, there was NO way I would go into the cafeteria after hearing them say that about me and see their faces. I was about to fall backward when the guy caught me. I looked up to see Cam's face. He seemed a bit surprised too, like he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Hey Mass, are you OK?" noticing the tears brimmed at my eyes. I grabbed him into a hug and held on to him like my life depended on it. After a moment of shock, Cam hugged back, holding onto me just as tight. I had my face buried into the crook of his neck and he had his in my hair. I love being in Cam's arms it feels so _comfortable_, like we've been doing this for years, which we have, but it's so natural and it feels right.

After a second I reply to him "Thanks".

This catches him off guard, "for what?"

"For always being there for me, even when I don't deserve it," my voice cracking at the end.

Cam just laughed at that "I'll always be here for my bffmflb (best friends for mother fucking life bitches! We made it up in middle school, yes it's lame, but it stuck.) Your hair smells great. Jasmine and orange flower?" trying to lighten the mood.

I smile despite my horrible mood; Cam always had that effect on me.

"How'd you know?" I joke, Cam always knows; he notices _everything_. Whereas I can miss something right in front of me, my observation skills are lacking at times, but I have my sharp moments.

"So you're coming over after school right? Then we can just take my car, did you bring yours today?"

"Yeah I'm coming and I did bring it, but my dad picked it; he's installing something into it."

Then the bell rings and everybody starts coming into the halls. Cam kisses my cheek as we get out of our embrace and say bye. There's an empty feeling now that I quickly try to forget. I turn the other way to my next class. As I left I overheard Derrick and Josh asking Cam what that was about. I turned around, I couldn't help it. I see suspicious looks on both their faces and Derrick's eyes are narrowed. Cam however looks pissed and mumbles something I couldn't hear. I for some strange reason felt a surge of joy that left as quick as it came. I left for my next class confused as ever.

**Reviews please? let me know what you think and thank you so much for thse who already have! :)))) **

**The link for Massie's outfit is on my profile and the links for how they all look so you should check that out too. ;)**

**xoxo**

**Mayesha**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the rest of the day I avoided Derrick and Josh like the plague. I was in a mixture of emotions and just couldn't trust myself. I kept thinking that if I saw either one of them, I'd end up slapping them in the face or crying in front of them. Neither was acceptable, so I went with my best option and stayed as far away from them as possible.

I _know_ what you're thinking right now: _oh what a coward. _No, I'm not being cowardly; you can't just face something you fear until you're ready. Especially if you do something you may later on regret. So, I prefer to say that I was being _logical _(and a _teeny, tiny_ bit cowardly).

We have four classes before lunch and four after. I finished fifth and sixth easily. But I'm going too fast. You don't even know my schedule!

_AP US History_

_Calculus BC_

_AP Physics_

_Painting 2/ Photography 2_

_Lunch_

_Theatre 3_

_AP English 3_

_Free_

_Athletics*_

I play softball in the beginning of the fall semester, soccer at the end of fall _until_ the beginning of spring, and swimming for the rest of the spring semester. I used to take gymnastics, but it was too time-consuming. I play tennis in the summer and riding year round.

You're shocked, aren't you? Massie Block is in all AP classes? That doesn't even seem possible! But it shouldn't be all too surprising; almost everyone at BOCD takes AP classes. It's just how well you do in them that actually matters. I am very proud to say I'm a straight A student, and-no-I didn't get my daddy to pay the school for it (Insert your even more shocked face here.).

Most people don't know this with the exceptions of Cam, Alicia, and Kristen... I'm third in the _entire_ school. Kristen's first and the second is Lee Chang( Asians…).

Out of all my friends, I'm closest to Cam, Alicia, and Kristen. Kristen? I met her in the fourth grade. We have similar interests, so we ended up fairly close. Dylan and Claire are still my best friends, but we're not as close as we used to be. Something has come between us recently, though I'm not sure what. You get what I mean?

I'm sorry; I just get sidetracked sometimes. Back to fifth period: I have it with Claire, and she's easy to be around.

Sixth period is with Cam and Alicia, but then comes seventh. It's a strange dread-free period, and that's clearly the best class! The only problem is that I have it with _both_ of them.

Usually for the first half hour I work on homework, then for the rest of the period I hang out with them. Josh doesn't always come, but _most_ of the time, he does.

So to be casual and low-key, I went outside with my ear buds plugged firmly in, listening to Maroon 5. I tried to summon all my coolness and act like a loner.

Most people think loners are lame, but I don't. They seem so suave, relaxed, and laid-back _all_ the time. They're the epitome of coolness; they have no friends by choice. _No one's_ up to their standards, and they just don't need or _want_ anyone. They're perfectly content with themselves. I've never thought that they're cocky though. It's as if they have this aura of mystery surrounding them: eyes are always following them around trying to peel away the mysterious aura, but it's impossible.

I tried the loner gig once, but I got so-well-_lonely_. It's obvious I'm not content with just me. Even though I don't socialize with everyone, I need _some _people to mingle with.

I'm getting off-topic again; I get distracted very easily, if you already haven't noticed. But the point is to get you more familiar with me, and I think it's working. Right?

As I was walking down the hall, I saw Josh. I think he saw me too. I'm not too sure what he did after that, because I turned the volume up high on my _iPhone 4,_ so that I couldn't hear anything even if I ..wanted to. I then glanced at my watch and ran down the hall as if I was late for _something_. I was attempting to appear occupied and have a good excuse for avoiding him. I couldn't just tell him that I heard _everything_ he had said about me. It's just too _LBR_ for me! I am an honest person (most of the time), but admitting something like this is way below my standards. No one but Bean could know. Although later on I tell Cam, Leesh, and Kris, but we'll get to that later. You-or should I say _we_?-have to take things one step at a time.

I made it outside safely. I slid behind the oak tree and laid down on the soft grass, so I was obscured from anyone's view.

I turned the volume down a few notches; I was so comfortable that I considered staying there for the rest of the day. It was only two periods, and-_no-_I wasn't skipping. Swimming season was over, and soccer tryouts were going to start later on that week. I didn't need to try out though; I've been on varsity since I was a freshman. After being on the team for two years, tryouts aren't recquired. The best part is this year.. I'm co-captain with Kristen.

I don't even know when I dozed off. I just suddenly realized that I was seeing Cam's face inches above mine, his body hovering over me.

In one hand he was dangling an earplug and said,"This is what you do when I leave you by yourself?"

He converted to a standing position and helped me up.

As I was dusting myself off, I joked,"I was having a blast, until you showed up."

"Hey! Say bad things about me, and you're not going to have a ride."

I fake gasped and exclaimed,"You wouldn't do that to me! I'm your _bffmflb_!"

He sighed and said wearily,"Get in the car. Damn, you're such a drama queen!"

"But that's why you love me!" I replied in a sing-song voice and gave him a fat kiss on the cheek as I climbed into his car.

He fake-grimaced, and I shoved him.

"Watch it! I'm driving." I grinned.

By the time we got to his house, which is basically my second home, I felt great. My cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much.

When I walked into the kitchen, the delectably sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies hit me so hard that I almost lost my balance from the desire of such treats. I let my nose guide me into the kitchen, where I saw Mrs. Fisher baking cookies. She noticed me and broke out into a wide smile.

"Massie, honey, how have you been?" she inquired, pulling me in for a hug and the kissing of both of my cheeks.

"Great, Mom. What about you?"

Both of our parents are _best_ friends. While our moms have been friends a _long_ time like Cam and I, they all got acquainted in college. So, they're all really close. Susannah and David Fisher are my godparents; because they're practically my parents, I call Susannah "Mom" and David "Pops", as Cam and Harris (Cam's older brother) also do. I call my real parents, Kendra and William, "Mamma" and "Dad", as do Cam and Harris. My parents are _their_ godparents.

It's nice having two sets of parents. While David and William are really alike, Susannah and Kendra couldn't be more different. Susannah has light-toned chestnut hair and striking azure eyes; it's no mystery where Cam gets _one_ of his eyes from. She's carefree and relaxed; Kendra with her deep auburn curls and honey-colored eyes is always a bit controlling and uptight. They suprisingly balance each other out.

We're like one big family. I'm the daughter Susannah and David never had, while Cam and Harris are the sons for my parents. I'm not sure if I see Cam and Harris as brothers. Maybe Harris.. It gets confusing when you think about it too much. But we can get back to that topic later.

I decided to help Susannah with her second batch; another thing I love about her is that she's such a great cook. Kendra can't cook to save her life.

I was in my custom-made apron; it was purple with black lace. It had a pocket in the front which read Massie (of course), but I knew that I looked like a mess. My hair was piled on top of my head, and I was doused in flour. I even managed to get some chocolate on my cheek. How? I have not a clue.

Then, Harris walked in. The only difference between him and Cam is that he has two piercing emerald eyes, and he's older by four years.

"Hey, beautiful," he complimented, when he came up to me and licked the chocolate off my cheek.

I laughed and said,"What's up, gorgeous?"

_-Flashback-_

Harris used to call me _beautiful_ all the time, kind of like a nickname, but I never noticed it. In return, I'd call him_ gorgeous_.

But one day in the seventh grade, Cam noted,"How come you two have nicknames for each other, but I don't?"

"What? My nickname is _beautiful_ and Harris's: _gorgeous_. I have such a great nickname! How cool is that?"

Harris just laughed. So Cam continued:"I feel left out." His face pulled down into a pout.

"Oh, Cammie, you can be sexy." I chuckled, pulling him in for a hug. At that, they both burst out laughing.

"You think I'm sexy?" Cam asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't take it back (because it was true), so I said in a mock-serious face,"No, but you said you felt left out, and I _couldn't_ give a bad nickname like _ugly_, so I thought I'd just lie."

"Hey!" he said pushing my shoulder, his face a bit disgruntled.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Aren't you supposed to be in a university?" I asked Harris (He goes to _U Penn_.).

"Yeah, but we have a week off, so I thought I'd visit. Why? Didn't you miss me?"

"Pssh, no!"

"You did not just go there.."

"Oh, but I did. What are you gonna do about it? "With that said, I poked him square in the chest (it's really hard too..).

The next thing I knew, he pulled on my hair, and I threw flour on him, which led to an exaggerated fight filled with snorts and air punches.

Then, Cam was in the doorway with a horrified expression covering his face; he started to yell at someone we couldn't see:

"Mom, I thought that you said you were watching them!" He's such a goody-two shoes; he made it out like we were three years old!

Harris and I were frozen in place, and guilty looks mirrored each of our faces. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Cam started coming towards us and mumbling something about being irresponsible and that he would have to clean up this mess with us.

Harris and I shared a knowing glance. When Cam came close enough, we started throwing flour on him. We had started the flour fight once more. It was a lot of fun, if I do say so myself.

Susannah had to break that one up, and then she sent us all upstairs to take showers.

Cam and sort of share a room; it's just that I stay over at his house so much that I keep a lot of my stuff there. I have my own closet in his room and, in his bathroom, I have my own cabinet with all my toiletries. It's the same case with him in _my_ house. You would think that sharing a bed would be awkward, but after doing it for _so_ long you get used to it.

Harris is luckier, though; he has his own bedroom and connecting bathroom in both estates, because he's the oldest. Cam and I are the same age (technically, he's two months older than me), so we have to share everything. It's not a burden though; I actually _like_ sharing my stuff with him.

Sometimes, it seems like my parents got a divorce, and they just got married again. That's why I have four parents and two houses, but that's not the case in the slightest.

Cam took a shower first, since he takes less time than I do. After I finished, I felt as fresh as a daisy. I headed downstairs for dinner only to find Cam sitting (looking lonely) on the couch.

When I was younger and in middle school, I used to have a crush on Harris and Cam. I got over Harris faster, since he's always been out of my league. It was longer with Cam though; I'd like other guys, but a part of me would still prefer him over others. Whenever I slept over his house, which was_ a lot_, I'd pretend we were married. It's pathetic-I'll admit that, but it was nice too; whenever he kissed me goodnight, I felt like I would faint. I'm not sure if he noticed my blushes or not (hope not).

The cherry on the cake was when we had to be partners for Health class and acted like a married couple throughout all the stages. .We even had a child! He'd act all lovey-dovey, and my heart would swell. I _eventually_ got over it. I didn't want to risk our friendship, if he didn't feel the same way; the balance would be thrown off, and I didn't want that.

Everybody had gone out, so we took our Chinese takeout to the home theatre. We sat on one of the plush couches and watched Glee; it _was_ Tuesday. To be honest, I'm not sure if Cam actually likes the show or watches it for my sake. It doesn't really matter though, as long as he watches it with me.

During one of the commercials, I decided to go ahead and ask him,"Derrick doesn't feel the same way about me anymore, does he?"

"Um, I don't know.. You should talk to him about it."

"He thinks I'm a bitch."

Cam nearly started choking on his food; he started to say something, but I cut him off and told him everything I had heard.

"That's why you were so sad."

"Yeah.."

"I'm so sorry.. Come here."

I was wrapped in Cam's arms, my head on his chest. I didn't hold back my tears this time. When I finally felt done, I wiped my cheeks and looked at his shirt to find that it was soaked.

"I'm sorry."

"Mass, it's ok.. It's just a shirt," He said softly, kissing my forehead.

"I think I need a break from him; he probably needs the same," I declared.

"You're gonna break up with him?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I _do_ need talk to Leesh and Kris about this."

"We can go early tomorrow," he suggested.

I had already fired off a text to them:

**Massiekur: **major news! need ur advice, break up w/D … ? Come early 2morrow! :/

**Holagurl: **r u ok mass?.. Kk will b there.

**SexySportsBabe: **Ditto, I nvr liked him anyway. :P

I laughed at Kristen's text; they always made me feel better.

I'm not even sure when I started to feel sleepy, but I didn't need to think about it. I was in Cam's arms, and everything was going to be ok.. But in order for that to happen, I _needed_ to take into consideration that what they said _was _true.

"Cam? I'm not going to be a bitch anymore. I have to stop hiding behind a mask. I'm going to let everyone see the real me. I'm not going to care about what people think or say about me or something as shallow as popularity. I'm just gonna be _me_."

XXX

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review! **

**And I'm half Asian myself, so don't take earlier reference offensive!**

**Special shout to my new beta, Liv! Thanks! ****Love you! 3 **

**Also, I want to thank everyone who has been reading so far and has been reviewing: Liv, Karolina, Alice, Bex, Sky, Cassieluver4eva, and Cambridge, love u guys! 3**

**Hope you guys like it :D **

**Xoxo, **

**Mo **

**P.S. Massie's outfit link is on my profile, so check it out! :) **

**P.P.S. I changed my penname from Mayesha1771 incase you didn't notice :P**


End file.
